


Peter Lokison

by DNGRnoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father reveal, Father-Son Relationship, Identity Reveal, Loki is a butt, M/M, Mind Control, New York takeover, Peter just wants to make his dad proud, Peter lokison, idk how to tag, peter has morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle
Summary: You ever just, find a concept you really like but cant find a story about it? Thats what this is, for me atleast.





	1. Distant memories

**(A/N) You ever just, find a concept you really like but cant find a story about it? Thats what this is, for me atleast. Also for the spanish part i just google translated, sorry if it doesnt make any sense.**

____________________________________________________________________________

**BEEP BEEP**!! It was Peters alarm. He moans as he rolls over in bed to turn the blasted contraption off. Mondays were the worst. Mondays were when he had to wake up early and go to school. Mondays were when he'd be harassed and bullied. Mondays were when dad left.

**Dad**. Peter doesn't like thinking about him. The only thing he has to remember him by is this strange green necklace with tendrils, almost like spider legs, wrapped around it. He feels strangely attached to it, having never taken it off since he was given it.

He gets out of bed, sluggishly doing his morning routine. Bathe, brush, clothe, eat The only part of this routine that made it at least worthwhile was seeing Aunt May's face, her ever glowing smile, as bright as the morning sun, and her cheerful greetings, as sweet as the pancakes she was making Peter for breakfast.

"Good morning Peter!" May gushed, "Sleep well?"

I'm sure that its a well known fact by now that Peter never sleeps well, but his love of Aunt May would never allow him to tell her that. It would only make her worry.

"Yup, just like a baby!" Peter states, sleep still present on his tongue.

"That's great dear, I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Take a seat."

Peter sits at the kitchen table, after setting it of course (Peter would never allow himself to sit without doing anything to help. He'd feel quite selfish.) May soon finished the cakes and set them in the middle of the table, insinuating Peter to help himself. Peter takes 3 pancakes, although he could eat six, he just doesn't want May to be suspicious of his powers. May babbles on about some things that happened the previous day that were left out of the usual day recap when she came home yesterday. Peter listens intently, or at least as intently as possible when your only half awake, sometimes butting in with a comment or joke of his own. Generally a good breakfast, a good start to the day. _If only it can stay like this for the rest of the day._ Peter thinks to himself.

They say time passes quickly when one is having fun, and that holds true here. Before he knew it, Peter was almost late for the bus. He apologized profusely, tried to help put some dishes in the washer, to which May only scorned him, and ran out to the bus stop just in time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bus, he let his mind wander. His thoughts, inevitably, whirl-pooled down into the funnel that brought him to his father. A glimpse a stark black raven hair, those almost iridescent green eyes, and that smile and poured love into every word spoken and every breath taken. That's all he can remember of his father. He's never told anyone about him, mostly because he's seen pictures of his "father", Richard Parker, and he looks nothing like the man of his memories(He always thought it strange no one questioned it with his green eyes and all). The only logical conclusion would be that his mother had an affair, and he wouldn't want to ruin her name like that. Especially not when she's dead and can't even defend herself. He can also distinctly remember it being a monday that these memories are from. Peters memory has always been strange like that. Remembering bits and pieces of useless information along with the good ones, tearing some pieces out of the good information and leaving behind a jumbled mess.

_Stupid brain, how are we supposed to get anything done if your always trying to screw me over?_ Peter jokes to himself.

\-------------------------------later in spanish----------------------------------

Spanish, the most cruel of all Peters classes. Having the lowest grade of them all, 94, **blasphemy**. He has to pay attention, pick up every word and detail... or maybe later, mother nature is calling.

Peter raises his hand, thank god its silent reading otherwise he'd be getting chewed out for not going before the period and interrupting Mr. Hash during his lecture. Mr. Hash nods to him, he gets up from his seat and cautiously approaches to desk, aware of all the noise he's making in his dead silent class.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Peter asks cautiously.

"No lo se puedes?" Mr Hash responds rather aggressively. (I dont know, can you?)

_Sigh_. "Peudo ir al bano?" (May I use the bathroom?)

"Si puedes." (Yes you may.)

Although hate is a rather strong word, Peter agrees it can be used in regard to Mr. Hash.

He speed walks to the restroom as urgency approaches him. He enters the bathroom and is relieved to see no one else in there, he feels awkward in front of others. He relives himself with a sigh. After drying his hands, he notices something strange. Green particles in the air. They look almost like lightning bugs. Maybe glitter? More appears, and then more, and then more, and before he realizes, hes being engulfed in the sparkles. Frightened, he flails around, trying to escape the now evil particles.

"Calm down Peter," a voice says, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Peter, a bit reluctant to believe this stranger, keeps his panic full throttle.

"It would be strange of me to hurt my own son."


	2. Into the inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the father figure and a pleasant dinner with may. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized i never posted to first chapter here so we just gunna post both the same day, be blessed child.

_"It would be strange of my to hurt my own son."_

That statement catches him off guard. His son? Could it be... Only one way to find out. He stops struggling.

"Good my barn. Please hold tight, this'll only take a moment."

Then, in a flash, Peter is no longer in the school bathroom. Instead, he appears to be in a large elegant room. The walls are a shade of green and the floor looks like marble, but slightly off. There are large marble pillars near the walls, directing you to the ends of the room. Up a set of three stairs at one end are 2 chairs, one slightly smaller to the other, throne like in nature but still off. Everything in this room appears to be one thing, but slightly different, like a cultural barrier. Though the off-ness of everything doesn't throw off the elegance the room eludes. Peter suddenly doesn't feel dressed enough.

"My litla kónguló... its been so long..."

Peter does a 180 at the voice, standing directly behind him is a man with stark black raven hair and almost iridescent green eyes. Its-

"Are you...?" Peter asks meekly, almost a whisper.

The other man smiles warmly, a smile full of love.

"Yes, yes my litla kónguló."

He sprints up to Peter and puts him in a tight hug. He doesn't know how to react at first, but eventually he gets his head in gear and wraps his arms around his father. _**His father.**_ It's almost too much to be true. It can't be true. And yet, here he is. He has some many questions. It's a whirlwind of whys and hows in his head, but one manages to form behind his speechless babbling.

"Why did you go?" Peter manages to choke out, he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. Well actually, he is on the verge of tears."Why did you _leave me_?"

"I'm so sorry my litla kónguló. There's so much to explain and so little time. What I can and will tell you is that it was too dangerous for us to be together, even right now as I speak to you, you are at risk. Just know that what I'm doing, what I've done, I've done out of love. Peter, you must promise me to speak of this to no one, do you understand?"

"Y-yes. O-of course."

"Good," He presses a kiss to Peter's head,"I will see you later tonight, when you go to bed I'll bring you back here. Then I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Ok... yea, yea ok..." Peter grips his newly found father tighter, too scared to let go.

"S-see you later then?"

"Of course Peter." and with that, he's back in the bathroom at school, holding onto air. He might have thought it were only a dream, had he not noticed to paper slipped into his hand. "_See you tonight my litla kónguló." I wonder what that means, "litla kónguló_". He will have to google it when he gets home later.

\-----------------------------------later at "home"--------------------------------

Peter rushes in through the door, forgetting to say hi to May. He'll feel bad for that later, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is his father. God.. he still isn't used to that. To the idea that he has a dad... well he's always had a dad, just a dad that's alive.

Peter runs into his bedroom and closes the door maybe a little too loudly, he'll feel bad for that later too. He guns it to his desk and dives into his chair, flipping it over. "Ok peter," he says painfully," maybe don't get too excited...ow.." He bounces back up, thank god for spider powers, and picks his chair back up. As he sits back down, more gently this time, Aunt May opens the door.

"Hey there peter, are you ok? I heard a crash."

"Oh OH! Yea, nonono, I'm fine! Really just a little over excited is all!"

"Good day at school then I guess." May says with a heart melting smile.

"You could say that."

"Ok then dear, I'll stop bothering you. Just wanted to come say hello. Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

"Ok May, love you!"

"Love you too dear." and with that, she backs out the door. Peter gets up out of the chair with a sigh because, like all parental figures, she's left the door open.

After closing the door, he sits back down and opens his computer. Time for homework!!

\------------------------------one homework session later-----------------------------

Peter was putting the final touches on his geometry homework when May calls him down to dinner. He hurriedly puts his homework away and scurries down the hall to the kitchen, it smells like May made soup tonight. Yum! Peter makes his way into the kitchen and starts to set the table before May swats him away and tells him to sit.

"But May, I can help!"

"Nonsense! You've had a long day at school and I will not tolerate you having to do anything more."

"C'mon May, you've probably had an even longer day at the hospital. Can't I just help?"

"Nope, now you sit there and enjoy your soup like a good growing boy." She sets a bowl of Mulligatawny soup and a spoon in front of peter. His mouth waters.

"Make sure you blow on it before you eat, wouldn't want you burning your mouth now, would we?"

"Of course May." Peter blows on his soup a bit before taking a bite. It's a bit spicier than he remembers.

May takes a seat across from him at the table. "So what was 'so exciting' that you flipped your chair over today?" May asks with a smile. _Oh boy_.

"Oh boy, um, where to start, ya know? Um so in english we uh... oh boy... is it getting in here or is it just me?" Peter stutters out. His mouth suddenly feels like it's on fires. _Oh boy_.

"Now that you mention it, the soup is a bit on the spicy side... the REALLY spicy side.... Um one second peter." May get up and, with her large wooden cooking spoon, stirs around in the soup, looking for something.

"Oh no..."

"May? What's wrong??" Peter asks, growing increasingly worried. His mouth is starting to hurt now.

"I forgot to take out the chilly pepper..." May says at almost a whisper. **_Oh boy_**.

"Um, don't worry though! I'll just... get us some milk!" May walks slightly faster than normal over to the fridge. She must have started to really feel the heat too. As she opens the fridge, she pales. T h e r e s n o m i l k . 

"Oh um, its ok! There's more than one way to get rid of pepper heat!!" She sprints over to the bread box and pulls out some crackers and a loaf of bread.

"Well, so much for having a real dinner." She states as she comes back to the table. Meanwhile, Peters mouth is ablaze. It feels as though someone took a lighter and a match, said fuck it, and threw them into a gas station. He could feel his eyes start to water with the pain of the raging inferno that has formed in his mouth. So much for going out as spiderman tonight, this is enough pain for one day.

May throws peter some bread and a tube of crackers as she sits down and they go to town. Slowly but surely the pain starts to recede leaving both of them with stomachs full of wheat and an inedible pot of soup on the stove. _What a night_.


	3. Chat with Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally get to have 'The Talk' with dad. (No not that talk you sick freak) TW: Panic attack

After such an _incredible dinner_, it was no surprise Peter decided to go to bed. That, and the little nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him of his father's promise.

_"I will see you later tonight, when you go to bed I'll bring you back here. Then I'll explain everything, I promise." ~_

Reflecting back on the event, it seemed almost surreal. I mean really, why today of all days would his dad decide to come back to him? How could he even be sure he's his dad? I mean, all he has is a blurry memory of the man and a couple of similar traits. For all he knows, he could actually be a bad guy, even the reason his parents plane crashed all those years ago! Or worse, he could just be a hallucination from someone like Mysterio! Then again, that wouldn't make any sense, how would Mysterio know about this memory? He's never told anyone about it.

Maybe he should ask someone about it... dear god no, he'd sound insane. I mean, how would he even start that conversation? "So, hey, I have this memory of this strange man with some similar facial features as me that I think is my dad and now he's come back and wants to talk to me. Do you think I should?" Yea, no, not happening. Well, that only leaves one last choice then. He'll go talk to him.

Peter slips into bed after putting on some pajamas. Even though he's about to go meet the man that probably had a part in his literal conception, he slips into blissful darkness quite easily. Well, too late to go back now.

~~~~insert funky teleporting sequence here~~~~

Peter wakes up in a large canopy bed in an even larger dimly lit room. The sheets on the bed are made of dark purple silk so soft it's as though you're sleeping up in the clouds. And the mattress, if not for the fact he could see it, he wouldn't even know it was there. He feels like he's in heaven. He even considers it momentarily that he had died in his sleep.

Looking around the room, the walls are painted a dark emerald green with white marble accents. It's bold but somehow works. To the right of the bed is 3 large floor to ceiling bookshelves and a desk with one of those green lamps you'd see in an old library. At the foot of the bed, are two doors and a large banner depicting some great battle. To his left, sits a vanity with 3 decent sized mirrors and another door.

The room in itself is quite intimidating already, but now noticing there are no windows, and how thick the doors are (they're like, thick with 4 c's), It would be hard to escape if he were in fact locked in here. His breathing picks up slightly but he calms himself down, "This is not the time to freak out, plus, dad said he'd bring us back later. This might not be the same room, but it doesn't mean it isn't part of the... building? House? He has no clue where he is.

Peter rolls out of bed and saunters towards one of the doors at the foot of his bed. He's still pretty tired and the bed was pretty inviting, but he has to get his bearings first. Opening the rightmost door, he's greeted with a pretty nice bathroom. Ok no, pretty nice is an understatement, this bathroom is GIANT. Like c'mon! Who need THIS much bathroom! And is that a P O O L??!! Peter quickly closes the door before he begins seizing on the floor. Completely out of breath, peter opens the next door on his left. It's a closet. Well, it's a GIANT closet, but not as unreasonable as the bathroom. He walks in to take a look at the clothes. They're... strange... to say the least. And, apparently, all in his size? Weird but ok, probably just a coincidence. He exits the closet and heads over to the last door, but as he was about to get the handle, the door swings open and there stands him. The man that is. The man that is probably his father. Maybe. More than likely.

"Ah, Peter, I see your awake already." The man says with a smile on his face. It's small, almost unnoticeable, but to peter it stands out like the moon on a dark nights sky.

"Oh, um, yea, I guess I am!"

"Good, I was afraid I'd have to wake you. You looked so at peace I didn't know if I could bring myself to do it. Please, follow me, we have much to discuss. And it's best to just, _rip it off like a band-aid_, as they say."

The man then abruptly turns and starts walking away, expecting Peter to follow, which he does.

The man is wearing what Peter could only describe as a leather dress. It's mostly black with stripes of gold and splotches of green. He looks like he's ready to battle at any second, but extremely elegantly. Peter immediately feels undressed in his NY tourist-must-have shirt and hello kitty pj pants. No matter what Ned or Mj say, hello kitty pants will ALWAYS be in fashion. But maybe not fashion of this standard.

After traversing down some a-bit-more-well-lit-but-not-exactly-bright hallways, he finds himself in a cozy sitting area. There are 2 chairs sitting by a fire. His potential father takes one while Peter, reluctantly, takes the other.

"So," his maybe dad says with a sigh,"there's a lot to explain... so let's start with something easy. My name is Loki Odinson, god of mischief, rightful ruler of Asgard... and your father."

"W-wait!! Did you say god!!??"

"Yes barn, I did. And I believe that would make you a Demi-god." Peter was speechless. More speechless then he was before. He forgot all language. This was unbelievable, no, it was beyond that. How could puny, penis Parker be a GOD??!! He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't- it was just so unbelievable!

"Barn? Is everything alright?"

That was when Peter realised he had been sitting there stuttering like a broken record. He was more than a little embarrassed about that and he was sure his face showed it, which didn't help the embarrassment much either.

"oh well y-yea I'm ok it's just... WOW you know? I don't even- like where- I don't even know how to start comprehending-" Peters mind was totally broken. He wasn't even sure if he was thinking of anything other than the word 'demi-god' at this point.

"Helloo! Earth to Peter! Did I break you?!" His father asked, slightly worried.

"I think you did." Peter said with a little giggle. His father smiles at his laughter.

"Well then, hoe about some tea to help you wrap your head around this, I find it helps me think." Loki says, already summoning a kettle.

"uh ok WOW, that was cool! Can I do that??!! And-and sure yea, I'd love some tea. I've never had it personally but I'm willing to try it!"

"Good, no son of mine can not like tea." Look smiles slightly to ease the worry that grows on Peters face,"Relax barn, I'm joking."

"Oh, haha, right!"

"So, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit on the shorter side. No too great with filler and i don't exactly know where im going with this at this point XD


	4. Poor Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I added a bit more to this chapter because I forgot I published it. It’s kinda important but you’ll get the gist of you just read the next one.

**(A/N so like, I fixed this up a bit and added a little bit more. Don't fight me, I just forgot I had already published it. I'm working on the next chapter now. For now, enjoy the little extension on this.)**

_"So, where were we..."_

"Um, well you were saying-"

"It's a figure of speech Peter, you're not meant to answer that."

"S-"

"And don't apologize, there's no need." he sighs,"I guess I should just get into this, why I haven't been with you this whole time..." Loki glances over to Peter, who looks at his father solemnly at this change in tone.

"You, my barn, are not born of human descent. I merely hid you here as you appear to be their species. I had thought your mother was a good person, someone I could trust, but as soon as things got tough. She tried to turn you in. As you see, on her planet, mixed species children are despised and killed immediately. So I took you from them, and hid you on this world." He looks Peter in the eyes, a caring look on his face. It makes Peter feel at peace, even though he did literally just tell him he's an alien. "I truly love you my barn, and if there were any other way I would've taken it. It pains me to have to have left you for this long. This isn't too much is it?"

"N-not really, I guess. I mean, I'm kinda desensitized since you already did say I was a Demigod..."

"Fair enough.

"I understand you had to hide me, but why couldn't you stay here with me. Why couldn't we hide together!?" Peter asks hurtfully.

"Peter dear, I still had my duties on my home planet. If I had stayed with you, you would've been easier to find. It's quite easier to hide a growing and changing child than a fully grown god. What I did I did for you and I can only ask for your forgiveness."

"It's ok dad, of course I forgive you. I... I don't really understand anything about our family, but I trust you. I may not have known you for long but I feel just like I can trust you." Peter says, offering a smile. A smile in which Loki returns gratefully.

"So what changed? Why now can you come back?"

"Let's just say... I got into a fight with my father and left my Asgard. I then met a man who gave me a gift. In return, I need to get him something, and it just so happens to be on this planet and I was wondering... if you'd like to help me in retrieving this artifact. A bit of... father son time, if you will."

"Oh yea!! Of course I'd love to help you dad! So what are we getting?" Peter practically yells, a large smile forming on his face.

"It's called, the Tesseract."

"Tesseract? I've never heard of that before..."

Loki uses his magic to summon an image of the object. It glows green with particles."It's an object with magical quality's humans could never be able to comprehend, let alone be able to use. Being on this planet will only make it collect dust, they are being selfish by keeping it. So, we'll just have to take it off their hands, so to speak. So, do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"Oh wow that thing you did there, that's really cool. Could I maybe learn to do that? Oh and yea totally! I mean, I've never stolen anything before. Well, I've never ever broken any rule before but I'll help. I'll help as much as I can dad!!"

"Of course you will my barn. I knew I could trust in you, you are my son after all. As for magic, I am not sure if your body could hold the ability, but I'm sure that wouldn't waver you from wanting to try?"

"Oh yea, totally. That shouldn't even be a question. So when are we gunna go get it? Like, should I go get dressed or?"

"Calm down Peter, you don't even know where it is yet. Less of how we'd even acquire it. I must admit, earth's strongholds are quite strong. So we must make a plan before attempting anything. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

"Aww shucks pops, your too sweet."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Either way, it is late barn. I shall see you to bed and we will regroup tomorrow night. I wouldn't want you missing school. Come now." Loki gets up and strides off toward where they entered. Peter taking only a moment to register that they're leaving.

They walk back down the elegant hallways, the halls themselves are quite small, but the way they are made makes them look larger. They eventually get back to the dimly lit room Peter is staying in. Loki opens the door and when Peter enters, he silently gestures for him to get into the bed. Peter slips under the covers as his father strides across the room and sits on the edge of the bed; running his fingers through Peters hair until he falls asleep.

"Sleep well my barn..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~oooo time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wakes back up in his bedroom to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He sits up with a startle, not quite smashing the poor clock, but still leaving a noticeable crack in its cheap plastic form.

As he regains his bearings, he notices this isn't where he fell asleep. Well it is, and it isn't. He did fall asleep here, but then he met with his dad. Oh god, his **dad**. That's never going to get old.

He gets up and does his morning routine. Only this time, a lot less miserably, and with much more sleep.

Peter is beaming ear to ear when he walks into the kitchen, catching May off guard. Peter hasn't looked this happy in the morning for a long long time. She wonders what's put a pep in his step.

This morning, Mays made toast and eggs, sunny side up. Peter sits at the table after saying his thank yous and chows down. He's surprisingly hungry this morning, May takes notice of this.

"I see you have quite the appetite this morning, Peter. Anything big happening today?".

"Nope! Just hungry!"

"Well, that's always a good thing. I'm always glad to see you eating." May states triumphantly, a growing smile taking its rightful place in her face. May is the kind of person where, with one look, you can tell she's the kind of person to smile a lot. Her smile fits right on her face as though it was always meant to be there.

Peter finishes up his breakfast, washing his plate as May yells at him that she'll do it. He does it anyway.

He soon finds himself running down the sidewalk to the bus stop. He wouldn't be late if he walked, but running in the morning helps to wake him up for the long, boring day of school ahead.

——le bus time skip——

Peter saunters off the bus and into the school courtyard. It isn't big per say, but it can hold a good number of wandering students. Scanning the crowd, he spots Ned waving him over. With a smile, he weaves through the crowd over to Ned.

"Yo dude, check this out!!" Ned opens his backpack, taking out a lego Death Star set **(A/N because no good Spider-Man fan fiction could be caught dead without one)**

"Woah dude!! That's so cool! We have to put this together sometime soon."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You two nerds done geeking over your kids toys?" MJ greets as she joins them by the door.

"Haha, very funny MJ." Peter responds,"We both know you're just jealous because you weren't invited. Don't worry though, because you totally are."

"Thank you, my nonexistent feeling have been healed." They share a laugh.** (MJ is my spirit animal)** As they do so, the bell rings, and students start to funnel inside.

"See you loosers later." MJ says as she leaves to class.

"Yea byee!!" Ned sings and he had the other way.

"See ya at lunch guys!!" Peters parts cheerily.

———What's this?? A time skip!!———

Peter is sitting in English. They finished early so they were told to silently read until the bell rang, but of course Peter forgot his silent reading book. Now here he sits, waiting in his chair intently watching the seconds hand tick down the time. 5, 4, 3... his spidey senses go off just before- RING RING. The bell goes off and Peter is out of his chair and pass the door frame before everyone else. At least in his class, it seems that Flash had the same idea as him. At least, up until this part. Flash slams Peter up against the locker, he's gotta stop doing this stupidity. "Hey there penis, how about we do this the easy way and you just give me the money."

"God Flash, I don't know why you need my money. Last I checked, you're still bragging to everyone about how rich you were." Flash punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Just give me the f*cking money you retard. You and everyone else knows they cut me off a long time ago so just hand it over and I won't beat you anymore than necessary." By now there's a small group around them in the halls. Flash looks around at them.

"Last time I checked, this isn't a show for your enjoyment. So I suggest you all s c a t t e r." With that, everyone was gone in a flash.** (A/N haha flash)** Now it was just Peter and Flash, as his goons decided to also follow the advice.

"So, hows this gunna go Parker." Peter looks Flash dead in the eyes and spits in his face. Flash rubs off the spit and looks dead into Peter's eyes. Peter smiles cheekily back at him.

"Hard way it is then..." Flash raises him arm to punch peter. He closes his eyes and braces himself.

**(I know there used to be a sweet revenge part here with daddy dearest but, for the sake of continuity, I have to cut it out. Don't worry! It'll be back! It's just that Loki isn't on earth yet, so he can't save Peter. I'm sorry about this coming scene, I don't like hurt Peter as much as the next guy.)**

The impact comes as expected and, although he has his spider powers, the hit leaves his skin stinging in retaliation. Flash hits him again and again and again. His body, yelling, SCREAMING at him to do something, ANYTHING to make it stop, but he does nothing. He does nothing but sit there and take it, telling himself he's doing this for everyone. Everyone shows weaker than him, everyone who could be a target. He tells himself he has to do this, with great power comes great responsibility, that's what his uncle told him, and it's his responsibility to do this. By now he's on the floor, bloods pouring from his mouth but he can't feel it. What he can feel, although weakly, is someone, probably Flash, rummaging through his pocket looking for his lunch money. He should've just given him the money, but no, he just HAD to make his life harder and tell Flash no. '_This is what I get_' he thinks '_I deserve this_.' and now he's left on the floor, moneyless and bleeding. He should probably get to lunch before his friends start to worry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The period was probably almost over by the time Peter got back up on his feet. But atleast he did, slowly but surly, get back up into a standing position. He stumbled his way towards the bathroom to wash off the dry blood. No way was he going to make the mistake of leaving it on again, last time he got sent home and his aunt was so worried... No never again. May has more than enough to worry about, Peter doesn't need to give her anymore. He wasn't surprised that, when he showed up, he was bombarded by his friends.

"Peter, where were you! I bet it was flash, it was flash wasn't it." Ned interrogated him.

"That's it, I'm gunna go beat that freak." Mj threatened and she started to walk to the door. Peter grabbed her shoulder before she could escape to go beat up the infamous bully.

"Guys, chill I'm fine, I just had to use the bathroom is all! Yup, damn bodily needs getting in the way of lunch!" Peter replies, trying to sound playful as to cover up the exasperation he's currently feeling. But as we all know, peter is a bad liar, so it didn't exactly work.

"Uh huh sure, and I'm Princess Suri of Wakanda. We all know you suck at lying Pete, stop trying." Mj snaps. "What's really going on?" Peter should've known better than to try to lie to Mj, she's like a lie hawks. There's no getting past her.

"It was Flash alright, but I'm fine! Really! But, before I forget, Ned, did you ever text your mom about us coming over to work on the Death Star?" Peter states this last part slightly louder and with more excitement, trying to redirect the conversation, if only just for now.

"Oh no I totally forgot! I can text my mom right now so she'll see it at her lunch, I'm sure we have nothing going on!" Ned responds ecstatically.**(A/N because he's the freakin best)**

"Sounds good to me I guess." Mj ends the conversation, putting her nose back in here book, but defiantly not forgetting what Peter said. She's good like that.


	5. (A/N IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT)

OK so seeing as I literally just watched the movie this story is based on (i know, it's kinda backwards to start the story before you've seen the movie) this story is going to undergo some MAJOR changes so I can get it to Aline with the movie more. Sorry for this but it'll just be easier to change stuff than to try and write it so it matches what I already have, I'll update this chapter with what I changed in case you don't want to go back and read it all again. Thank you for your patience!! ~Danger

Ok so I just kinda revised some spelling errors in the first chapter, I removed the panic attack from the second because I felt it was a bit out of place, I got rid of daddy dearest saving Peter from flash because it doesn't make sense for him to be on earth yet and replaced it with Peter getting beat up (I know I'm sorry) and I just completely got rid of the last chapter because it was all about the outcome of Loki saving Peter. Hope y'all don't mind these changes! ~Danger


	6. Getting the ball in motion

Hanging out with Ned and MJ was pretty uneventful. I mean, don't get me wrong, they did have fun, but they didn't really do anything productive. Then again, who really ever gets anything done when your with your friend anyway? Besides the death Star, which they barely got any done since they were mostly rolling around laughing the whole time, they didn't really do anything. It was a much needed break for Peter and his busy week of school, fathers, and the usual bullying. Peter was just opening the door when he caught the attention of his ever vigilant aunt.

"Oh Peter, welcome home! How was your day? Tell me all about it, I want to know e v e r y detail!" Gotta love that cheery aunt vibe. So, Peter proceeds to tell her all about his day, from the Lego death Star all the way to his pop quiz is math, leaving out the Flash incident of course. It's surprising how well he's able to talk, eat dinner, and breathe all at the same time. Someone give this man a trophy! After dinner is finished and Peter shooed out of the kitchen before he can help pick anything up. He heads to his room to do his homework and maybe go out for some spidermanning, as he hadn't done that in a bit and the guilt was riding up on him. So a sheet of Spanish, an essay of English, and a short packet of science later, Peter is pulling on his spiderman suit and crawling out his window.

The cold night breeze feels amazing through the thin fabric of his suit. He launches a web towards the nearest building and pulls himself to it, then, after letting himself free fall for a few, repeats the process. This, on top of the whole saving people thing is why he does it. Why he lies and sneaks. This absolute rush of freedom coursing through his gains and he fly's through the cold, dark New York sky line. If he could do this all night he would, but, as his Spidey senses are telling him, duty calls.

\-------------ooo time skipperoonie----------

It was a somewhat uneventful night. Just a few car jackings, muggings, and drunk idiots to deal with. So, with a satisfied head and heart, Peter derobes and goes to bed. Drifting off into blissful darkness.

He wakes up to someone gentallyrocking him back and forth. Forcing his eyelids apart, he's welcomed with the view of his father sitting on the side of his bed looking down at him.

"I do hope you're not too tired barn, but I was under the impression we were to talk about the mission tonight?" Loki asks questionably.

"Tonight?! Oh sure I'd love to!" Peter yells, slightly alarmed but also filled with a new energy he didn't have earlier. He jumps up into a sitting position and awkwardly motions for his dad to move so he can get up. With a small but noticeable smile, Loki complies and moves out of his way.

"If you'd like, I thought you might like to get dressed as this is a bit of an important occasion. I've taken the liberty of arranging for clothing of you size to be put in your closet. I'll be in the sitting room, you remember where that is?"

"Sure, I should be able to find it no problem!" Peter says as he opens the bathroom door, thinking it was the closet.

"Yes, well I see you have everything in here handled. If you need me, just call, I'll make sure to hear you." and with that, he exits out the thicc door and closes it with a click.

Peter has no clue where he is, he even got lost in his own closet looking for something to wear. He hopes the few rags he pulled together somewhat looks like clothing and exits his bedroom. He's wearing a long dark green tunic with a blue long sleeve under shirt, tan leggings, and some riding boots. It sounds like it would look very outdated, but with all the intricate patters and detailing on it all, it looks like it could be from some sort of futuristic sci-fi movie.

He also found this weird crown with small golden horns on them, and, since it was in his closet, he decided he'd try it on and decided it was worth keeping.

Now, out in the hallway, Peter realised he was hopelessly lost. His father did say if he needed him to just call, but he felt like he would be letting him down by not finding the way on his own. So he did what all hopelessly lost people do, he began to aimlessly wander.

The place he was in was surprisingly big. He traveled from one hallway to the next, passing door after door. After looking in a few of the rooms, he decided and just walk a bit slower and see if he can feel the heat from the fireplace in the room. Surely one of his many Spidey powers could do that, right?

So, now 20 min and a lot of wandering later, Parker luck actually happens to be luck this time. Peter is now standing outside the sitting room, thinking up an excuse to tell his dad of why it took him a half hour to get there. As he finally thought up an adequate excuse and reached for the door handle, the door opened itself to reveal, Loki in full glory.

"if you wanted to explore you could've just asked you know." The intimidating man states plainly.

"s-sorry dad... I-I-" Peter stutters out. Gee, his father could be really scary... he kinda reminds him of a villain in a way...

Loki smiles slightly, "Relax barn, come, we have much to discuss." Then he turns, without looking for a response, and moves into the room. Peter follows him in and takes a seat in the chair to the right of the fireplace. While his father takes to pouring them tea, he takes a moment to look around the little room. He first noticed the many book shelves in the room, but how could you not? The walls are lined in them, every inch touched with whatever knowledge the pages hold. Taking a look at the spines, he notices they are all mostly in a language he doesn't recognize, and have a feeling of magic emanating from them. To his left is an ordinary fireplace, lit and warm but not as warm as it should be considering how close he was. It was probably magic. In front of him was another chair and a coffee table where his father was mixing the tea. "Would you like anything with your tea?" Loki asks suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't have tea that often really, I'll just have whatever your having." Little baby petey boi says, growing a friendly smile. (Sorry my inner fan girl leaked out a little there (●'ω｀●)ゞ nothing to see here)

"Of course." Loki passes Peter his cup and takes his seat, Peter takes a minute to note that the tea smells amazing. "So, to business, hm? I should probably start that I've yet to reach earth-" Peter cuts him off.

"Wait your not on earth?! Then where am I right now??!!" He asks, suddenly nervous in his surroundings.

"Please, relax barn, I've simply allowed you to enter my mind palace. To simplify an incredibly unsimple subject, we are speaking telepathically.", "Oh-", "Now, to continue what I was saying. I plan on using the Tesseract to reach earth, I will use an artifact I've acquired through my friend to activate the Tesseract, thus opening a portal I can then enter through." He pauses for A moment as he makes a holograph, this time, of a building. "This is the building it it being kept in. You will sneak into this building and meet me when I open the portal. From there, we will need to build a machine to create a much bigger portal so that my friend can come through and we can end our arrangement. Do you have any questions?"

Peter was a bit confused, why was he being so vague about everything? Did his father not trust him enough to give him the whole truth? But, he was his father, so, putting his worries aside, he had to trust that what his father was saying was the truth and that what he was leaving out was unimportant.

"No, I don't really have any questions. But I think I might be able to help with the building part. I'm, uh, told I'm really good at that kind of stuff and, I don't know, I'm sure I could be of some help..." He mumbles, unsurly.

"Of course," Loki says with a growing smile, " any child of mine must be a genius. Here," a notebook magically appears in his hand," I'm sure all you will need to know about the machine will be in this book." He slides it across the table to Peter. "If you need any help interpreting it or just want to spend some time with your father, I'm here." He ends with a cheeky smile on his face. It makes big smile emerge onto Peters face as he picks up the book and moves to sit on the arm of Loki's chair, to which his father only pulls him down into his lap so he can see better. Peter has never been happier.

**This is not in a shippy way so get all of your heads out of the gutter!! Loki's Peters dad in this even if his human age right now would be 17! Also, merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and everything else in between! Think of this as an early Christmas gift to all y'all who celebrate (ゝ∀･)**


	7. Mama Mia!

It had been a few hours and Peter was thoroughly enjoying himself; never before had he had someone he could thoroughly nerd out with that could fully understand him like Loki. That's not to say Ned isn't smart, he's just not on Peters level.

They had gone over everything a few times and Peter was sure he had it down pact. He knew his job as well, meet up with loki, steal the Tesseract, and build the machine, his father would deal with the rest.

After a short goodbye, Peter was sent back to reality. He climbs out of bed and quickly puts on his new suit, did I mention Loki gave him a new suit? Peter was worried what the public would think with him stealing a priceless artifact, so Loki made him a new suit. New suit, new identity, no problems! The new suit was simple, but classy; nothing too big as it's only going to be used a few times. It was straight black, with small gold accents and an emblem of Loki's horns in the middle. The eye holes where black as well so they blended in. It was kinda like a morph suit, but comfier.

After putting his new suit on (that Loki somehow was able to transport to his room) he jumped out the window, headed to the facility, and snuck in.

Following the directions Loki provided, he found himself in a big open room, filled with computers and a giant machine of some sort, scientists running all over in a frenzy. It reminded him of a cannon or gun. Theres a siren going off, but it was on when he got there. Then a very intimidating man walks into the room,"Talk to me doctor."

"Director." Says one of the scientists.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The Tesseract is misbehaving"

"Is that suppose to be funny?"

"No it's not supposed to be funny at all, the Tesseract is not only active she's... behaving..."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source! We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-" He cuts the doctor off.

"You've prepared for this doctor; harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness; my calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

He looks at glowing spot in what looks like the frame of a portal "That can be harmful. Where's agent Barton?"

"The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." They both look up in the opposite corner of the room, this causes peter to slink back a bit. Who's Agent Barton?

The man says,"Agent Barton, report" into his radio. Said man climbs down from a cubby hole in the top of the room.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well I see better from a distance." The 'Hawk' says.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." A scientist states nervously, calling the doctors attention.

"No ones come or gone, and Selvigs clean. No contacts, no IOMs. If there's any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yea the cubes from space, and doors open from both sides."

Suddenly, there's a loud bang, and the room starts shaking. A laser shoots out from the cannon into the frame, opening a portal.** (~Loki time~)** The portal bursts into an eruption of electricity, leaving the figure of a curled man, covers in sparks. All the soldiers in the room stand at the ready, preparing to shoot whatever it is that just came through. They inch towards Loki as he starts to stand.

"Sir, please drop the spear!" The intimidating man yells from across the room. Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where the 'Director' and Barton are standing and shoots a blue exploding light from his spear towards them. Barton tackles the director and they both barely miss Loki's fired shot.

This is where Peter thinks it would be a good time to step in. All hell breaks loose. Machine guns fire at Loki, but they all just bounce off him like a boss. Peter tackles down some of the shooters, trying to just knock them out while his father shoots from his spear. Peter is worried that he could be seriously injuring these people, but there's no time for that. Peter sees agent Barton shoot an arrow towards his father and catches it mid air, quietly laughing at the look of surprise on the mans face when. After what seems like only seconds of fighting, the lab is left warily quiet and the lab, left in shambles. Barton tries to stand up, Loki quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs Barton's hand.

"You have heart." He says, and points the head of his spear at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow. Barton then strangely puts his weapon away and stands straight.

As Loki is busy touching other people with his spear for some reason, the Director takes the Tesseract and puts it in a case. Peter, the ever vigilant vigilante he is, nudges his father and points to the other man.

"Please don't. I still need that." Loki says to the man.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." He states in reply.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He pauses, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" The doctor asks.

"Wait, I have an uncle...?" Peter mumbles quietly to himself, heard only to Loki.

Loki quickly turns to face him,"Yes, and he is a big oaf." and turns back around.

The Director continues, unfazed by the comment. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki states so calmly it sends shivers up Peters spine. He's never heard his father so brutally cold like this before, and it's scaring him.

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world

made free." Loki states with a smile.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." He pauses and whips around, like a gunslinger at noon, and places his spear over the Doctors heart. His eyes start to glow. "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think

you mean the other thing."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Agent Barton warns. Peter, wondering why he's suddenly switched sides, turns around to look at the space above where the portal was. In a pocket in the ceiling looks to be a bundle of blue energy, much like the energy the portal made, resides, eating away at the ceiling.

"Like The Pharaohs of Odin." The Director states with a cheeky smile.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." The Doctor, whose also now switched sides states. Maybe it has something to do with Loki's spear?

"Well, then..." Loki looks to Peter who, upon getting the message, walks up to the, now newly dubbed, Director 'Fury' and, after a quick apology, punches him right in the face, locking him out cold.

Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig, Peter and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki is controlling.

They quickly walk down corridors and hallways towards they're planned escape route, but Peter needs to ask a question first...

Peter speeds his way up to next to his dad, who looks over at him as his approach neared.

"Yes barn? Are you hurt?? Because I can heal you if-" Peter cuts him off, "I'm fine, I was just wondering what all... ya know... that stuff was about... Weren't we just getting the Tesseract because your friend wanted it?" He asks unsurely.

"Yes, we are getting the Tesseract for my friend and, in returned, he's promised me earth." This makes Peter stop walking. "Dad, what are you talking about?" He's starting to get very nervous.

"Barn, think of it this way. If I rule over earth, then no one could ever hurt you. We could be together and you could have anything you ever wanted at the snap of your fingers!"

"But you don't have to take earth to do that!! You could just stay here with me and-and we could just hide somewhere! I mean, sure, it wouldn't be a very nice life, but we wouldn't have to hurt people! Plus, we'd have each other! That's all I'd need to be happy, to just... ya know.. be with you..." he looks sheepishly to his feet," You don't have to do this dad, I believe in you... I know you'll do that right thing." He looks up to his father, hoping for the answer he so desperately wants to hear. But instead, he sees disappointment.

"Oh barn, I am doing the right thing..." he sighs,"I ever so wish we could've done this the easy way, but you leave me no choice." He grabs Peter by his upper arm with a strength that out does his own. Before peter has a chance to call for help, Loki takes his spear and touches it to Peters heart.

"I'm so sorry my barn..." is the last thing Peter hears before all his will has been stripped away. He is now another of Loki's pawns.

**Sorry for the tears on this one y'all, but ya's knew it was gunna happen to em. Also, we're so close to the end of this story I can almost taste it! Hope y'all er enjoying this so far, I know I am! Peace losers** ✌️


	8. Mama Mia! Part 2

Our team of misfits find themselves down in the garage where they are going to preform a robbery... again...

Walking towards the vehicles, they run into Agent Hill. "Who's that?" She asks to Agent Barton.

"He didn't tell me." He reply's. The group can tell she's suspicious of them but still allows them to continue on they're doings. Suddenly, Fury's voice sounds through Hills radio.

"Hill, do you copy?!'' Barton and Loki look SHARPLY at Hill.

"Barton is..." The Director doesn't need to finish, Agent Hill quickly pulls out her gun and turns to shoot, but Barton is one step ahead. He shoots towards Hill as he moves to get into the drivers seat of the truck and drives off, the others piled in back. Agent hill quickly jumps into an empty Jeep and follows in pursuit.They bound around the dimly lit tunnel, the sounds of the bullets and Loki's energy beams ricocheting off the hard cement walls and bullet proof cars fill the space. The building is shaking and you can practically feel the impending doom of the implosion.

They were nearing the end of the tunnel when it hit. It was so sudden it made Peters Spidey sense burn. The tunnel shook with the force of the explosion, causing the tunnel to cave in. Our team escapes by the skin of their teeth while Agent Hill is appeared to be buried in the rubble.

Barton drives the stolen truck out of the tunnel out onto the road. You can then hear the roar of Furys helicopter approaching as he takes up the chase. The back door of the helicopter open, and there stands Fury in all his badass glory. He whips out his gun and proceeds to shoot at the stolen truck.

Loki, thoroughly fed up with all this bs, takes his scepter, and shoots a ball of energy at the helicopter, catching it in flames. This causes Fury to jump out of the copter like the badass he is. Once on the ground and regaining his orientation, he shoots off a few more shots as our teams truck disappears into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Barton drives the team doen a long tunnel into a large cement room. It's cold, its damp, but it's home for now, whether you like it or not. The scientists and Peter set up shop to start the machine, lead by Peter of course. Although he may have 'betrayed' Loki, Peter is still the one Loki trusts most.

"Alright everyone, we'll be setting up rounds to make sure base is secure..." Barton continues on, telling everyone they're jobs. Loki turns his attention off of them and begins to focus on his magic. He projects himself back on the chitari Planet.

Loki appears before the other. "The Chitauri grow restless." The other tells him.

"Let them go at themselves. I will Lead them into glorious battle."

"Battle? Against the meager might Of Earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is

as formidable as you claim." Loki adds like the cheeky bastard he is.

"You question us? You question HIM?! He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out,

defeated?" The Other asks with growing anger.

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!" Loki whips his head round and yells, matching his rage.

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."

"You don't _have_ the Tesseract yet." The other runs over to attack him, but stops as Loki points his scepter.

"I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"You will have your war, Asgardian. If

you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from

us, there will be no realm, no barren

moon, no crevice where he can't find

you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

The Other then places his hand on Loki's head and transports him back to Earth. Loki looks around, menacing. He decides it's time he get up and sees what his minions have done around the place. Immediately in front of him is a caged off area with the machine to open the portal, or, at least, the beginning of it. There is also rows of computers and spare parts, making up an aisle to the machine. Around him, soldiers are running to and fro on they're rounds, keeping the facility secure.

The place seems to be moving itself along nicely, so Loki goes to a quiet space to meditate for a few while the world works around him.

~~~~~~a tad(strange)bit later~~~~~~

Selvig, Peter, and several scientists work around the machine. The sound of boots coming down the hall signifying Agent Barton's arrival. Barton walks in, holding a tablet and turns to face Doctor Selvig.

"Put it over there!" He says to a group of doctors and then turns to Agent Barton. "Where did you find all these people?"

"SHIELD has not shortage of enemies, Doctor." He holds up a screen showing information on Iridium. "Is this the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of." The Doctor states knowingly.

"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

"Well, I didn't know!" The doctor then turns to see Loki come in. "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth."

"I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target." He walks over to a case and opens it.

"Tell me what you need."

"I'll need a distraction, that one" Barton points at Peter, then pulls his bow out of the case and whips it open like a badass. "And an eyeball."

"Perfect, round up your men. I'll get you what you need and we'll head out." Loki says, already walking away. "Oh, and Peter," he stops and turns around.

"Yea dad?" Peter turns away from the computer he was viciously typing at.

"Be good." Loki says with a smile, then continues to walk away. Agent Barton begins yelling to everyone he sees to get ready to move out and informs them of their jobs.

Peter, meanwhile, finished the important sciency work he was doing and gets suited up. By the time he makes his way to the truck, all the sodiers had piled on and were waiting for his and his fathers arrival.

His father appears in normal modern 21st century attire, his staff resembling that of a cane. He hops into the vehicle and hands Agent Barton a large 3 pronged device. Barton nods to him and they head off to their destination.

ʕ•̫͡•ོʔ•̫͡•ཻʕ•̫͡•ʔ•͓͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

They pull up the car around the back, away from most cameras, while loki teleports to the front of the building. He wanders his way inside, making sure hes clearly visible to cameras. Peter is to keep to the hights, hes just here to watch and make sure nothing goes wrong. Agent Barton makes his way to the vault with a team of unnamed soldiers, shooting down guards with his bow as he goes, then setting up his code breaker on the door.

Inside the building, rich people are mingling amongst one another while classical music plays in the background. Loki makes his way inside, he climbs the stairs to the balcony to look over the party. After spotting the man he needs, he quickly makes his way down, the orchestral music reaching its peak as the violinist plays allegretto. Making his way into the group, he wacks the first man he sees with his staff, causing fear and confusion and the crowd to part. Taking this clearing, he speeds his walking until he grabs the man he needs, taking him by the neck and slamming his body down onto the stone slab that functions as a table of a piece of art. This startles the crowd but they dont run yet, not until he takes out the eye scanner, the other hed given to Barton, and jams it into the mans eye. This action causes women to scream and everyone to exit the building, visible pleasure appears on Lokis face, the god of chaos in his natural habitat.

On Bartons end, the eye scanner is doing its job and the vault soon opens. He runs inside and grabs the object he needs, him and his team running backt o the vehicle for escape.

Loki, having gotten the eye for Barton, now leaves the building to preform the other thing he needed to complete his mission. A distraction. Lokis armor materialises as he walks, a golden glow emiting from his magic, he scepter soon follows. To his right, police cars make their way quickly towards him, but he simply shoos them away with an energy beam from his scepter, causing the vehicle to explode. The group of rich party goers scream in fear, trying to escape the wrath of Loki. _Silly mortals know not of whom theyre messing with though_, Loki thinks.

''Kneel before me.'' The god says, butt he crowd ignores. Another Loki appears from thin air, blocking their path. Loki after loki appear, (Every fangirls dream, becoming a reality-) they all grin as they raise their scepters, encircling the crowd.

''I said... KNEEL!!!'' He yells, slamming his scepter down, causing all the other lokis to following, and a stream of energy to zap between them. The crowd suddenly silences as they realize their delema and kneel before loki. He reachs his arms out as though embracing the crowd.

''Is not this simpler?'' He gets down from where he was stanidng abice the group, walking through them. Rhe others Lokis flickering every once in a while from the exertion of power. ''Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.'' He finishes his little explaination with a smile, looking at the people kneeling before him, but it does not last. An old man stands up, and looks over to Loki.

''Not to men like you.'' The man says, like the udder hero he is.

''There are no man like me.'' Loki states, the words soaked with smugness.

''There will always be men like you.'' This causes Loki to pause, before making a desion.

''Look to your elder people, and let him be an example.'' He raises his staff, ready to execute the man before him. A flash of fear crosses the old mans face before, CRASH! None other than Captain America is before him! As the Captain landed, he used his sheild to reflect the energy ball back at Loki, pushing the god off his feet. Peter, noticing this, gets ready to spring into action to save his father before Loki mentally tells him to stop.

The captain stand up and starts walking towards Loki," You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." As he speaks, people from the crowd begin the stand as well.

Loki, starting to stand,"The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." As the Captain says this, the Quinjet arrives, a machine guns points itself at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha orders from the Quinjets speaker. Loki, like greased lightning, shoots an energy ball at the Quinjet, but Natasha expertly maneuvers out of the way. This gives the captain just enough time to throw his shield at Loki, distracting him enough for the Captain to get closer and swing at Loki, making contact, but he just brushes it off like it was a feather duster. Loki hits Steve's shield with his staff, pushing him to the ground. Steve throws his shield at Loki, but he just brushes it away again with his staff, as if it were nothing more than a fly. The Captain decides to get all up and personal as a last resort, trying to get a hit in as he dodges Loki's staff, only to get hit and knocked away again. Only this time, Loki comes up to him and keeps him down by putting the blunt end of his staff on the Captains head.

"Kneel." He says

"Not today-" and the Captain, with the speed of lighting, grabs the end of the staff and launches himself up into a spin kick, hitting Loki dead in the face, knocking him back. Natasha tried to line the Quinjet up with Loki, but he's moving too much fighting with the Captain. It's quite obvious that the Captain is loosing but, then, they hear the sound of thrusters, stopping only for a second as Ironman comes in, blasting Loki on his butt and saving the day.

"Make a move reindeer games." Tony says, pulling out all his suits weaponry. The Captain gets off the ground and comes up beside him, surrounding Loki. Loki puts his hands up in surrender, his armor disappearing in a golden light. Tony puts his suits weaponry back down,"Good move."

"Mr stark." Steve says through winded breathing as the Quinjet lands in the background.

"Captain." Tony nods.

Meanwhile, peter watches from a distance as his father is loaded up on the Quinjet, already running through plans on how to get him back.

**Holy shite this was a long one, and were only 42 min into the 2 hour movie!! Don't worry, peter will be back to his original self soon and we'll stop going off the movies script so closely. I know it's gotta be kinda boring to those who have seen the movie but that's what you get when you just change one detail from a movie like this :/ also I'm trying to update more when I can so hold with me lol. Have a good night and, Incase I don't see ya - good morning, good evening, and good afternoon (if you get this i larb u 3000 even tho it's changed a bit)**


	9. You're who now?

**(A/N for this chapter we're mostly gunna focus on Peter as I really don't want to copy from the movie anymore and be free to write like I like too. But for those who don't know the movie- just know that they load Loki onto the jet where Thor shows up to take Loki back, Thor tony and Steve fight and some cool shit happens but they eventually join together and bring Loki to the much bigger Quinjet and put him in angry baby jail.)**

Peter rushes back to base to rally the troops as the jet disappears into the dark New York sky. Although his free will is very much restricted while under the control of Loki's staff, his worry for the now-evil father figure is true. So when I say he was swinging as fast as super-humanly possible, know I'm not lying. It's lucky the base it's that far from the heist because Peters arms feel like they'd fall off if he had to swing any farther.

The spider boy lands by the door to the garage of the underground facility and removes his glove, catching his breath and scanning his finger print on the scanner. The scanner completes its task with a small _beep _and activates the door which opens with a much louder grounding of metal on metal. It raises slowly and Peter, being an inpatient little bean, shimmies under the door as soon as he deems it big enough and it closes behind him. He pulls off his mask before continuing. Running down the damp hallway, his ears are filled with the slap of his feet against the pavement and soon with the voices of the soldier and scientists that reside in the unnamed underground base.

Clint notices something is off with Peter.

"What's wrong kid." He asks, looking around for danger. "Where is Loki?"

"T-that's just the thing Agent Clint! They took him!! Those rotten Avengers took my dad!!" Peter yells, raw emotion flowing bountifully in his voice. This catches the attention of those mind controlled there because, under the control of Loki, they all care for his well being very deeply.

"Calm down kid and tell me where they're taking him." Clint states much more calmly than he feels.

"I-I dunno, they just-just took him a-a-and-!" Peter starts rambling but Clint cuts him off, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then let's wait and be patient. When he's ready for us, we will know. For now, let's get this machine up and running so it's ready for him when he gets back." Peter takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Ok... yea ok I'll try." He gives Clint a pity smile.

"Good kid." He ruffles Peters hair before walking off.

——————

Peter is just putting some finishing touches on the line of code he was working on when he feels it.

Loki is ready for them.

He jumps into action, "Doctor Selvig, is the machine ready yet?!"

"Just about, there's very little left to do." Selvig is running around the machine, working as fast as he can.

"There's no time left, let's pack this things up and get it on the road. You can finish it on the way. Peter, you help him." Barton steps in.

"Yes sir.!" Peter and the Doctor bark as the get to work getting the machine mobile. Meanwhile Barton is yelling at his men to get a truck empty and pulled up as close as possible.

Peter pick up the build with ease and jumps into the back on the truck. Faceless scientists scurry about getting everything the Doctor will need to finish. At this point, the work left is way above Peters pay grade, so it all down to Selvig to finish.

Generic hydra agents gather weapon and load them into the truck as well as themselves, they sit in the far back while the make-shift lab sits closer to the door.

"Cmon Selvig, we don't have all day." Barton deadpans, waiting for the Doctor to get his head on straight.

"I don't want to forget anything! Just- just give me a second." Selvig sputters our, going over an invisible checklist for the second time. Barton looks at Peter, who just shrugs.

"He is kinda old."

—————————

Tensions on the helicarrier are high. The team of make-shift hero's have finally snapped against each other and are verbally duking it out with each other in the lab. All are yelling about different things and the words get garbled into one big mess of hateful noise. Though that doesn't last long as a loud bang roars through the hallways and the whole ship quakes.

Team Loki have arrived.

"Put on the suit!" Steve yells as he get up off the floor.

"Yup!" Stark agrees as Steve helps him out of the lab. They rush down the hall.

"Hill?!" Nick yells into him comm.

"Turn up that engine! Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in?" She responds to Nicks call turning towards 'galaga player', "talk to me."

Galaga player points to his screen,"Turbines loose. Mostly intact but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're still in the air."

"We loose one more engine and we won't be. Somebody's gotta get inside the engine and make repairs." Hill talks into the comm.

"Stark! You copy that!?" Nick yells into his comm.

"I'm on it!"

~~~ meanwhile~~~

Peter, Clint, and a few unnamed hydra drones pile out of the hydra plane they had borrowed and onto the deck of the helicarrier. They take out a few anonymous guard that we're up there and hit open a vent. Clint leads the group into the air ducts of the ship where they reappear into a corridor.

"Peter and you three, get that engine down. They rest of you, with me." Barton orders. Peter nods and runs off, the hydra drone following suit.

They run down what seems to be an endless series of hallways that take far too long and far too much brain power to traverse. Just as they reach the door way, Peter stops and motions for them to go around him. His spidey sense is warning him of something, but it could always just be because there's no railings.

Two hydra soldiers go in, Peter and another sit just outside the door incase someone shows up. Hydra soldier 1 takes out a grenade and pulls the clip, throwing it at the engine, but the cap steps in!

Steve Rogers himself jumps across from a higher walkway and YEETS the grenade away. Jumping down onto the platform below, he smacks the first dude right upside the head and snatches the gun from the second, shooting him with it. He then yeets the first guy off the plane into the great unknown below. The locals say you can still see the red on the pavement where he turned into human jelly.

Hearing the commotion, Peter pushes Hydra guy 3 from where he was hiding into the room. He quickly follows suit.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!" Peter yells as soon as he enters the room. He turns to the hydra guy and grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him,"Dude are you seeing this!!" He turns back to the cap,"Wait aren't you supposed to be dead? Wait! Don't tell me, time travel- no!- you were frozen and preserved like a popsicle!"

The captain, completely caught off guard, just says,"Um, yea, that's actually what happened."

"Omg I so called it!! Ned owes me $20!" He fist pumps in the air with a triumphant "yes!"

Hydra guy 3 nudges him in the side a little bit, then gestures to his gun, then to Steve. "Oh right," Peter says, catching on. "Sorry sir, but we have to kill you now!" He ends this with a cheery smile, although you couldn't tell through his mask.

"Sorry, but not today." The cap replies, jumping up to the second catwalk and grabbing a gun. Hydra guy 3 starts shootings at him, but the cap is faster and soon he's on the floor. Peter jumps up onto the ceiling and then tackles Steve, throwing the gun into the void below. They wrestle for a few minutes before Steve pushes Peter off, accidentally throwing him off the edge. Peter screams and then quickly shoots a web, catching the side of the ship, but the wind is pushing too hard for him to climb back up it without slipping. So he just sits there, holding on for dear life.

"Listen, kid, I don't want it to end this way. So why don't you agree to stop fighting and I just pull you in." Steve reasons.

"I can't!" Peter cries out.

"Why not, doesn't seem like you're in a position to negotiate right now." Steve leans against the wall, righteous swagger emanating from his being.

"You- you wouldn't understand!"

"Try me." Peter pauses a second, then ultimately decides it couldn't hurt to reason.

"Because..." he hesitates,"because he's my dad alright! Loki's my dad I have to help him!!" Peter yells out desperately, hoping Steve will see his side. The color drains from Steve's face the moment he realizes what's happening.

"How old are you kid?" Steve hurries out, already leaning toward the web.

"F-fifteen..." he whimpers out. Steve whips his hands to the rope, pulling Peter in before you could say 'Mississippi', and wrapping his arms around him. After a beat, he grabs his shoulders and pushes the shaking teen slightly away so his could see his face, or rather mask.

"Take off the mask." He listens. Peter takes off his mask to reveal his tear streaked face, unkempt hair, and blue glossed eyes, a product of the mind control. Steve seems to die a little on the inside at the sight of him.

"Now you listen here kid, and listen good." Peter looks up at him,"I know he's you father, but you have to understand what he's doing is wrong. Loki has _killed_ people, kid-" Peter starts to cut him off "N-no you wrong-!"

"Kid, listen, I'm only trying to help you here-"

"NO, you're wrong!" The captain grabs hold of Peters hands and try's to get him to listen to what he's saying but he does that 'nanana I'm not listening!' shtick. Peter try's to struggle out of his grip but only manages to knock himself out in the process.

"Shoot." Steve whispers, and gently puts him on the ground.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Clint, with the help of many newly deceased hydra agents, managed to disable all the propellers on the helicarrier.

Clint starts to make his down towards the detention level. He struts his way down the empty hallway when it suddenly becomes apparent that the hallway wasn't as empty as it appeared. Hearing a sound behind him he quickly draws his bow, but Agent Romanoff was faster. She catches the bow and then quickly backs off before he can smack her with it. Then, _SMACK! _she roundhouse kicks the bird boy in his face and slides underneath the walkway before he can shoot her. She suddenly reappears and gives him an uppercut kick right in the jaw. Clint is severely unprepared for a fight against the likes of Natasha.

———————

Thor enters Lokis chamber just as Loki is exiting his cage.

"NOO!!!" He yells and charges Loki, who, pain noticing him, 'cowers' in place. But as Thor 'grabs' onto Loki, the illusion disappears and Thor is now trapped in Loki cage.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki sasses.

Full of rage, the thunder god smashes his hammer upon the surrounding glass, a small crack appearing, but with this victory comes a harsh price. One of the latches hold the cage in place undoes itself. Loki stands back, slightly from surprise, and stands in awe of the humans handiwork. He smiles a bit.

"The humans think us immortal..." he walks up to the control panel,"Should we test that?" He begins to reach for a button when a sound is heard to the right. Phil Coulson now appears before the gods with an extremely large and intimidating weapon.

"Move away please." He says, pointing the gun at Loki, who does as he's asked. He starts the walk towards Loki, who watches him cautiously.

"You like this?" He gestures towards the futuristic gun in his hand. "We started working on the prototype when you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He powers on the machine, which makes a loud whirring noise and starts to glow a vibrant orange. "You wanna find out?" The prepares to fire the machine at Loki when Loki's staff suddenly rips straight through his flesh and bones. Loki has fooled him. He had used his magic to teleport behind him, and created an illusion in his place, which is now starting to dissipate.

"NO!" Cries out Thor, but there's nothing he can do. Phil falls to the ground, using the wall to keep him upright. Thor can only watch on as Loki saunters back towards the control panel. He gestures tauntingly to the now bloody staff that is in his hand and cracks a sly smile. He opens the metal iris below Thor's cell and, only hesitating a second to look him in the eyes, drops Thor from the helicarrier.

Loki, now feeling his job is complete, starts to walk away, but stops dead in his tracks when he hear a familiar voice.

"Your going to lose." Phil coils on calls out to Loki as he leaves, who turns around to look at him.

"Am I?" Loki asks, curious as to what this dying mortal is thinking.

"It's in you nature."

"Your hero's are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?" He walks ominously towards Phil as he says this, his voice getting a cocky tone.

"You lack vindication" Phil deadpans.

"I don't think I-" but before Loki can finish his sentence, Phil fires the mysterious gun, which shoots a thicc laser that pushes Loki straight (never thought I'd see Loki and straight in the same sentence) through the wall.

"So that's what it does..."

——————————

We revisit our SHIELD Agent buddies who are still fighting, just now with a knife. They're getting all up close and personally with each other, so close in fact I might have to change the rating to mature 😏 jkjk... or am I? But Natasha is able to pull a fast one of Clint, and smashes his head into the railing, disorientating and, eventually, knocking him out.

—————————

Loki, against all odds does manage to escape. He boards the plane out, leaving his son behind.

—————————

The director rushes into Loki old cell room with a team of armed guards to find Phil bleeding out on the floor. He rushes over to the man and grabs his face,"Just stay awake, eyes on me."

"I'm clocking out boss." Phil whispers out between hard breaths.

"Not an option." Nick orders Phil.

"This was never gunna work... if they didn't have something... to..." Phil's breaths slow down until they hit a complete stop. Phil has died, a single tear falling down his face. Nick sits there for a moment, hoping it's not true, but it is. He takes a deep breath and stands. Medics rush in and he stand back, still trying to process the loss he's just taken.

"Agent coulson is down." Fury announces into his comm.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." An unnamed voice says.

"They're here." Fury states, "They called it..." Everyone on the comms heads this, and a wave of sadness washes over them. They stand in silence as the process what is being told to them. Agent hill is being attended to by medics, Natasha is still in the hall with a knocked out Clint, and Tony and Steve are still in the engine room, or atleast what's left of it.

Him and Tony are about to leave when he remembers about a special someone.

"Hold on a moment." Steve says hurriedly, turning around and leaning over.

"What is it capsicle, got vertigo?" Tony snark in his usual snarky way, but when he sees the boy in his arms his mood drastically changes.

"Whoa whoa, what's with the literal baby."

"He came in with a couple hydra soldiers, said Loki was his dad." He looks down at the boy resting in his arms.

"Yeesh, and I thought I had a bad father." Tony grimaces,"Why's he asleep though? Cap, did you punch a child-" Steve cuts him off.

"God no Tony! You really think I'd do that?" Tony shrugs,"He was struggling and hit his head on a pipe or something, pretty hard too.

"Oh come now Stars and Stripes, I'm sure you can come up with a better story than that." Steve rolls his eyes,"It's not a lie Tony, but of course you wouldn't know, you've probably never _not _told a lie."

"Why I never!" The two walk out of the room, bickering the whole way like an old married couple.

**This chapter is almost 3k words long it's it's 11 at night and my moms gunna fucking kill me- let's gooooooooo**  
**Also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I might've said I needed a break but I was just feeling really shitty that day and I need something to do while on quarantine and I can only watch the first avengers movie (because it's the best one) so many times. Anyway, have a great rest of your day, and, in case I don't see ya, good evening, good afternoon, and good night **😘😘** 2964 words**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137838) by [writer168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer168/pseuds/writer168)


End file.
